Inmortal
by naosanRyA
Summary: Ranma era un príncipe heredero hace 4 siglos pero un accidente lo hace renunciar a todo y vivir para siempre buscando venganza. Akane vive en el siglo XXI donde conocerá la historia de este príncipe y algo mas que ni ellos pensaban volver a sentir.
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la tierra estaba dominada y asediada por las guerras un joven príncipe de una nación de guerreros y soldados,partía desolado a la guerra.

Su nombre, Ranma Saotome. El era el señor de la guerra, todos veneraban el arte de combate de su príncipe. Tanto en el cuerpo a cuerpo a cuerpo como con las armas además su robusted y tremenda altura hacia que sus enemigos aun le temieran mas. Estaba prometido a una princesa cuyo nombre también quedo en el olvido para los simples mortales como yo, pero no para el que tanto la amaba. La joven de largos cabellos negros y mirada chocolate la hacían lucir exquisita al ojo humano.

El la amaba desde el momento en que la conoció y sus familias estaban mas que encantadas con el amor que la pareja se profesaba. Pero cuando el mensajero llego con esa maldita carta todo se nubló.

Ranma, caminaba por todo lo largo del pasillo vestido para la guerra, listo para ir a la batalla, a matar o morir. Cuando entró en la sala de la capilla donde su madre rezaba junto a los monjes del templo la vio. Su amada.

- Madre, vengo a despedirme.

La mujer mayor se levanto con calma y pesar en sus ojos azules que el apuesto joven había heredado - prométeme que estarás bien, miénteme y dime que estarás a salvo.

- Te lo prometo madre, por la memoria de padre- dijo con gesto serio.

La mujer con lagrimas en los ojos le abrazo con fuerza, como cuando era un niño y le susurro - rezare a dios todos los días por ti hijo, rezare por que ganéis esta absurda guerra que nunca debió comenzar- cuando se separo miro a su hijo y a la joven chica, sonrió y se fue en silencio dejando a la pareja sola con los monjes.

- Querida mia...

- Vuelve - le corto la dulce voz de la joven.

- Mi amada Akiko no se si volveré sano, salvo y entero. ¿ Podrás seguir amándome como lo haces si la guerra me arrebata un miembro de mi cuerpo?

La dulce chica lo miró y sonrió aun con lagrimas en sus ojos - te amare incluso si la guerra te arrebata la vida. Te amare por toda la eternidad.

Ranma la abrazó y la estrecho contra su firme y duro pecho. Cuando se separaron el joven apreso los labios de la chica en un beso donde sellaban su promesa de volver a verse.

Cuando salio de la iglesia la joven, tuvo la corazonada de que no le vería nunca mas.

Los meses pasaron y con ellos la guerra, pero una falsa noticia llego al castillo que decía que Ranma había muerto y con el todas las esperanzas de ganar la batalla. En el palacio todo eran llantos, tanto de la reina como de la joven prometida del príncipe. Esta no soportaba tanto dolor y esa misma noche a la luz de las velas escribió su carta de despedida a su amor.

Arrastrando los pies a la luz de la luna se subió al puente de piedra y sin miedo se arrojo a las heladas aguas con la esperanza de reunirse con su amado en el mas allá. Cuando el joven príncipe se entero de la tragedia monto en su caballo negro y partió rumbo al castillo sin creerse lo que las malas lenguas decían. Su princesa, su amor, su querida Akiko no podía estar muerta.

Al entrar a la iglesia donde se despidieron la vio tirada en el suelo sin ningún cuidado, aun con restos de su sangre cayendo por su boca. Su larga melena esparcida por el suelo sin estar debidamente peinado y su vestido sucio y echo jirones. Ranma se acerco poco a poco y vio en su mano la nota que ella misma le había dedicado.

_Mi amor, mi querido Ranma. _

_No me puedo creer que esta guerra te arrebatara tu vida que me pertenecía pues tu mismo me la diste ese __verano que nos prometieron. Te prometí amarte siempre, incluso después de la vida y por eso no puedo con el dolor y la angustia de saberte muerto. Saber que jamas volveré a estar en tus brazos o jamas vere esos ojos azules que me cautivan el alma, por eso he decidido ir al mas allá contigo. Para así poder estar juntos toda la eternidad mi amor._

_Te amo por siempre..._

_Akiko._

Ranma aun desolado por la noticia no lloraba, ni una lagrima caía de su rostro y no porque no lo sintiera,sino porque la ira y la frustración eran sentimientos mayores. Arrugo la carta en sus manos y desembainó su espada apuntando a los monjes.

-¿ Cuanto lleva muerta? - pregunto gritando

- Desde ayer por la noche mi señor.

-¡¿ Y porque no se le ha enterrado como debe?! ¡Al menos arreglarla, peinarla y vestirla como la princesa que es!

El monje con gesto duro contesto -no merece ser enterrada, Dios no la acojerá en su reino por haberse quitado la vida ella misma, arderá en el infierno por haber cometido ese acto pagano.

Ranma ciego de ira se acerco al monje aun mas - ¿ Dios? no existe dios, si existiera la habría salvado. Renuncio a dios para siempre- grito acercándose a la enorme cruz de piedra que había en el centro justo encima de la princesa. Los monjes gritaban ofendidos la palabra sacrilegio.

- mi señor a perdido la cabeza

- No es justo, me han traicionado todos, no quiero saber nada de dios - grito mientras clavaba su gigante y pesada espada en el centro de la cruz. Al segundo litros de sangre comenzaron a caer ante la atónita mirada de los monjes, las estatuas lloraban sangre y la cera de las velas era ahora también ese liquido viscoso de color carmín. Cogió el vaso sagrado y lo lleno del liquido - No voy a descansar hasta vengarme de dios y todo lo que me ha echo, juro al cielo que yo Ranma Saotome príncipe y heredero de estas tierras viviré eternamente y para siempre buscando la venganza que merezco.

Bebio el liquido ante la atonita mirada de todo hombre presente, en cuanto lo hizo se arrodillo a los pies de su amada y la abrazo

* * *

Bien aqui estoy con algo nuevo, Espero que les guste y bueno me dejen algun review si? Prometo actualizar lo antes posible.

Besitos.


	2. Chapter 2

4 Siglos despues...

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

Una joven de larga melena azulada se enredo bajo las sábanas de su cama. Una pequeña mano salió hacia la cómoda y cogiendo el despertador entre su delicada mano lo arrojo al suelo. La pequeña mano volvió a entrar en las sábanas y un delicado gruñido salió de la cama. En ese pequeño momento de paz y silecio la jovencita cerro los ojos en la oscuridad que producían sus sabanas sobre su cabeza.

Antes de que volviera a caer en el mundo de los sueños un segundo despertador sonó. - Maldición- pensó la joven. La cabeza cubierta por una larga melena azul salió a la luz y unos ojos marrones chocolate aparecieron de repente, la joven se rasco la cabeza y se levantó de su cama para apagar el dichoso aparato que estaba en la estantería.

- Mierda el metodo es horrible pero efectivo- dice somnolienta apagando el aprato - Akane Tendo eres un genio, masoquista, pero un genio.

La joven se estiro dejando al descubierto su plano abdomen con unos pequeños abdominales. Hizo un pequeño gruñido con su garganta, después de desperezarse dio un par de palmadas y sonrió.

- Vamos chica tu puedes ya no eres una niña, la universidad te espera- La joven salió de la habitación y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie, lo cual no era raro, Shampoo su compañera de piso y mejor amiga era una perezosa, mas que ella incluso. Abrió la nevera y saco un jarro de leche. Saco su tacita de gato y echo la leche, y comió un par de galletas.

Miró el reloj, eran las 7 de la mañana y suspiró. Se levantó y entro al cuarto de su compañera. Abrió las cortinas de par en par y saltó encima de la cama de la otra chica.

-Arriba vamos vamos vamos llegaremos tarde - dijo mientras brincaba- despierta perezosa es lunes.

La joven de aspecto exótico y largo cabello morado abrió sus ojos de igual color asustada - mierda Akane casi matar a shampoo.

- Vamos vamooos - dijo quedando sentada

- Shampoo no entender como tener tanta alegría lunes por la mañana- dijo apretando su cabeza contra la almohada.

Akane sonrió - es lo que hay, o sonríes o te hundes.

Shampoo resoplo y se levantó de la cama - ¿Akane ya desayunar? - Akane asintió - bien supongo que shampoo desayunar sola.

Akane le sacó la lengua y sonrió - voy a ducharme.

Varios minutos después eran las 7 y media. Akane se miraba en el espejo y sonreía con tristeza, jamás seria como Shampoo ni mucho menos tendría su belleza ni su cuerpo. A sus 19 años Akane era una chica normal, estudiosa y que no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella, y mucho menos de su aspecto.

Vestía unos tejanos rotos y una camiseta de tirantes azul celeste junto a una chaqueta larga de lana gris y unos tenis blancos. No estaba muy conjuntada pero le daba igual, la comodidad es lo primero.

Cogió sus libros y salió al salón donde Shampoo la esperaba con unos shorts blancos ajustados y una camisa que dejaba al descubierto el ombligo y manga larga de color negro con letras en rosa y unos zapatos de tacón negros.

- Shampoo vas a la universidad no a la discoteca.

La joven sonrió - Akane, nunca saber cuando encontrar a tu futuro marido, o a un candidato - rió la chinita.

Akane sonrió y salieron de casa, a primera tendrían literatura y despues historia. La mañana no pintaba para nada bien, además luego de clase debería ir a la biblioteca a trabajar pues así conseguía pagar su parte del alquiler.

Por desgracia ella era la mas pequeña de tres hermanas hijas de un simple trabajador viudo dueño de un poco prospero dojo , a diferencia de Shampoo que era hija única de un dueño de una exitosa cadena de restaurantes chinos. Si necesitara dinero solo con llamar a su "papaito" lo tendría todo resuelto.

De camino a la universidad hablaban de cosas sin sentido y se separaron para ir a clase.

- Shampoo ver a Akane para comer?

- Claro pero recuerda que hoy debo trabajar.

Shampoo asintio y se despidieron, para Akane serí un dia largo y aburrido.

* * *

Hola, he vuelto. Este capítulo lo centre en la vida de Akane pero tranquilas que nuestro Ranma aparecera pronto. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me dejen algun reviw me animan mucho.

Siento las faltas prometo ir mejorandolo.

Bueno sin mas me despido hasta el próximo capitulo que prometo sera pronto.

See you soon! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Caminaba perdido, siglos y siglos de vagar por el mundo perdido, solo. Todo lo que conocía y amaba había muerto hace tiempo, mucho tiempo. Perdido en ese bosque donde iba a meditar.

Desde hace 321 años que vivía en esa ciudad, esa inmensa ciudad llamada Nerima, esperando. Esperando el momento justo en el que saciar su sed de venganza. Alguna vez lo intentó, no podía negar que lo había hecho, pero nada era suficiente quería mas y mas. Pero el no era un monstruo, no atacaba a inocentes como hicieron con el, atacaba a monstruos, seres sin piedad que hacían daño: ladrones, asesinos, timadores...

300 años de justicia anónima en las que su sed de venganza no cesaba. Además con el paso del tiempo la tierra era cada vez peor, menos humana. Los sonidos y el ajetreo eran molestos, ya nunca oía el sonido de los caballos a no ser que se acercara a lo alto de las montañas a los pequeños pueblos. Tenia los ojos cerrados, escuchando el agua de la cascada caer, junto con el aire en las hojas, como extrañaba esa tranquilidad. Ahora había unos seres demoniacos llamados... coches o algo así, los había de diferentes tamaños y colores, no sabia mucho de los modernismos pero si quería sobrevivir debía adaptarse a todo.

Lo único que le daba paz era la vieja biblioteca publica que tenia grandes obras incluso de su época, recuerda leer unas novelas con su queridísima Akiko ¡dios! la extrañaba... malditos todos, malditos los que acabaron con su pura vida, los que acabaron con el y todo lo que amo.

Sabía que los que lanzaron el plan seguían por la tierra, errantes como el, con el único consuelo de encontrarle y librar la batalla inacabada y ser el único y gran vencedor de la guerra pero ese seria el.

Se levanto de su ensoñación y camino por el bosque salio de el y llego a la ciudad, como la odiaba, como odiaba ese maldito siglo y todo lo que había en el.

En otra calle...

-¡ Akane!

La joven de mirada chocolate y largos cabellos negros miro hacia atras - Shampoo

La joven se acercó - vas a trabajar ¿ cierto? - Akane asintio - bien por favor poder sacar este libro por mi, yo quedar con chico, llegare tarde.

- esta bien - la otra chica le dio las gracias y fue al encuentro del otro joven que la esperaba, era alto de ojos azules y larga melena, nunca le había visto y noto la mirada fría que el joven le lanzaba a su amiga, parecía no querer nada con la joven solo observaba sin interés, sin escuchar. Los ojos del joven se posaron en ella y se abrieron de par en par. Ella arrugo la nariz ¿ que tanto miraba? El joven fue arrastrado por la otra mujer sin perder su vista en ella.

No paso mucho, quizás el chico vio lo diferentes que eran y se pensaba como un bombón como Shampoo era amiga de una chica como yo, pero bueno, que mas da. Mirar es gratis ¿no?

Sin pensar mucho mas salio corriendo a la biblioteca pues llegaría tarde tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que choco con un joven de aspecto fuerte, no mucho pero se veía duro y de pelo color café .

- lo siento.

El joven gruñó - malditos mortales - dijo mientras se iba.

Akane se quedo perpleja, había dicho " malditos mortales"¿ y el que era un híbrido?, ¿un semidios como Hercules o Aquiles...? le entro la risa - la gente hoy en día esta loca.

Siguió su camino, vaya que hoy si pasaban cosas extrañas en su vida. Llego al gran edificio que era la biblioteca. La verdad le gustaba ir a trabajar, la biblioteca le gustaba. Era bonita, olía a libro nuevo y la verdad siempre que podía cogía uno y lo leía tranquilamente. En estos tiempos no mucha gente va a las bibliotecas por no decir casi nadie así que tenia mucho tiempo libre.

Amaba leer desde teatro a novelas, desde Homero a Kafka pasando por Shakespeare, lo leía todo. Era una chica inteligente y culta, lástima que eso no es lo que esta de moda.

Al llegar la biblioteca estaba casi desértica, un par de cuarentones buscando libros o ancianitos curioseando en las estanterías todo en absoluto silencio, pero ningún joven o jovencita con el que entablar amistad.

-día nuevo, trabajo aburrido. Como siempre supongo - susurró.

En su mesa había un gran montón de libros por colocar y se puso a ello, se recorrió todos y cada uno de los pasillos y estanterías. Recogía un par de libros que le parecían interesantes y se sentó en su mesa. Atendió a un par de personas y la biblioteca quedo vacía de nuevo.

_Mis disculpas por sentir así,nunca mi intención ha sido ofenderte. Nunca soñé con quererte,ni con sentirme así._

Releyó esa frase unas... cincuenta veces, ella no era una chica romántica ni cursi pero no sabia porque esa frase la cautivo. El autor hablaba con una galantería y caballerosidad propia de otra época.

Un ruido seco llamo su atención.

- ¿ Que ha sido eso? - volvio a oir otro golpe, como libros gigantes cayendo - dios dios dios Akane dejate de chorradas,los fantasmas no existen y lo sabes... seguro que hay alguien - otro golpe - Akane vas a morir es tu fin.

De repente vio una figura alta pasar por los pasillos de atrás en linea recta, era la figura de un hombre pero paso muy deprisa - yo me largo de aquí...

Cogió si chaqueta y su bolso y salio de la biblioteca pero recordó que no era una niña y que no debía temer a cosas que no existen.

- Akane eres una mujer, no una niña. Los fantasmas y los monstruos no existen. Seguro que cuando leías alguien entro con el sigilo de un muerto y se le cayeron un par de libros... pesados como roca.

La chica respiro profundamente - vamos vuelve al trabajo.

Subió de nuevo y no vio nada ni escucho nada - ¿habrá sido mi imaginación?

Recorrió los pasillos y ni rastro de nada ni nadie, solo un par de libros fuera del sitio. Cosa extraña, los coloco y volvió a su asiento. De repente lo escucho de nuevo, ese golpe.

La joven saco de debajo de la mesa un palo que servia de defensa. Siempre lo vio inútil ¿ quién iba a entrar a molestar o robar a una biblioteca? Ahora amaba a su superior por ofrecerles esa protección. Camino entre las estanterías - oiga... salga de donde esté, voy armada y le partiré la cabeza cual sandía... - llego a la mesa de antes y vio los libros tirados y abiertos otra vez. La chica resoplo. Parece que un gracioso le estaba gastando una broma la joven cerro los libros con fuerza y los recogió mientras gritaba muy enfadada - oye graciosito si sigues aquí que sepas que no funciona no me das miedo! Como sepa quien eres, seras hombre muerto

Camino por el pasillo para colocar los libros mientras unos ojos azules la vigilaban desde lo lejos, en el pasillo.

- No, una chica con ese carácter no puede ser mi dulce Akiko aunque...

* * *

Bueeno bueno bueno, aquí estamos otra vez. Espero que este capitulo les guste, Es cierto que no tiene mucho dialogo pero bueno es para ir metiéndolos en el tema. Como ven Akane y Ranma aun no se conocen y puede que tarden un poco en interactuar entre ellos o no... jejeje soy mala.

Bueno a los que me dejaron los reviews muuuuuuchas gracias cielos sois un amor, a los que me preguntan si Ranma sera vampiro ... ah es sorpresa sorpresa no diré nada, si lo digo desvelo el pastel y la emoción.

Bueno aquí lo dejo, una vez mas gracias por leer y los reviews y siento mucho las fatas, lo iré mejorando.

Subire pronto el próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Akane se sentó en su mesa la bromita no le estaba haciendo gracias pero se calmo. El joven miraba a la joven, era tan parecida a Akiko, pero era tan diferente. Solo se parecían en el físico pues su Akiko era mucho mas dulce. Es mas, saltaba a la vista a falta de modales corteses que tenía, mirarla le provocaba risa, recordaba a su prometida, plucramente sentada en sus rodillas con su traje totalmente liso y blanco perfecto, sin una mancha o arruga, con una delicadeza impoluta, recordaba como sujetaba los libros con solo dos dedos de sus manos y la espalda totalmente recta.

Esta chica en cambio era un desastre. La ropa sucia rota y gastada, apenas se peino y que hablar de la forma de leer, sus manos apresaban el libro como si fuera una hogaza de pan, la espalda curvada hacia abajo, sentada en la silla como si alguien le tirara de las piernas, era un desastre aunque... algo le decía que esa chica le sería útil,

Al menos no iba desnuda como practicamente todas las mujeres de este siglo, que piensan que van a conseguirlo todo por su físico. Ella no parecía de esas, parecía una chica culta, misteriosa e... ¿ interesante? Recordó las palabras del viejo Happosai.

" el día Ranma, el día en que la lucha de los inmortales finalice, ese día, podrás traer de vuelta a Akiko, pero solo sacrificando a su reencarnacion, pues, solo puede quedar uno." Ahí estaba la respuesta, esa chica con aspecto de sirvienta era su dulce mujer. La verdad es que en el físico eran tremendamente parecidas.

-esta claro, es ella tendré que conseguir que me ayude en esta dichosa guerra, aunque pueden pasar años, Kuno y los otros no me han encontrado aunque los siento cerca...

Ranma lo decidió hablaría con ella, claramente no podría ir y decirle " hola vengo a pedirte el favor de que cuando la guerra de los inmortales comience deberás ser sacrificada para traer a mi futura esposa de vuelta" no, debía pensar, engatusarla ser su amigo fiel, quizás su amante. Ranma abrió los ojos. Prometió no compartir lecho con nadie mas que no fuera Akiko... pero...no. Debía cumplir su promesa.

Akane sintió una penetrante mirada.

Giró su cabeza y pego un brinco mortal - ¡pero estas loco! - dijo levantándose de su asiento dejando a un lado el libro -¡¿pretendes matarme o que?!

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido, jamas nadie le había hablado así, nunca. - perdóneme pero, no he podido evitar observarla.

Akane abrió los ojos y la boca en una perfecta O - emm si eres el de la bromita de los libros, no ha tenido... gra...gracia - Akane estaba atónita, jamas había visto un hombre de semejante altura ni tan apuesto, con unos inmensos ojos azules que dejaban atontada - por favor no seas tan idiota y avisa la próxima vez.

Ranma sonrió, esa mujer tenia caracter - lo lamento no fue mi intención importunarla.

Akane rió - porque diablos hablas así, eres de mi edad cuanto tienes 19,20...22 máximo - el joven rió.

- por ahí.

Akane miro torcido - emm necesitas algo - el joven negó - pues... me vuelvo a mi sitio, si necesitas algo no dudes ... en... eso, llamarme.

- Gracias lo tendré en cuenta - se giro - por cierto - Akane le miro - no debería ser tan arisca, cuando sonríe esta preciosa.

Akane se sonrojo de sobremanera y volvió su vista al libro, el chico se dio la vuelta, esa chica era extraña pero antes de llevar a cabo su plan deberia estar seguro de que era Akiko.

* * *

Pasadas las 9 Akane entro al departamento encontrándose a una Shampoo malhumorada sentada en el sofá viendo la tele.

-WOW que haces tan temprano, ¿ no tenias una cita?

La joven gruño -humpf no recordar.

- ¿ paso algo?

Shampoo la miro - si, pasar algo, ese chico ignorarme, yo ofrecerme par de veces y el nada, estar absorto no entender porque aceptar cita con shampoo.

- vaya, lo siento.

- Noo no sentir, Shampoo conseguir a chico lindo, siempre conseguirlo.

- me alegro, se positiva amiga.

- y tu que tal en biblioteca, ¿estar interesante?

Akane se sonrojo - no, nada ya sabes, aburrido, ordenar libros y atender a señores...

- ya, ese sonrojo decir algo mas, ¿entrar chico guapo en biblioteca?- akane asintió - descripción.

- Moreno, alto, muy alto, 1'90 al menos, ojos... azules sonrisa perfecta y blanca, fuerte, atlético y muy musculoso, caballeroso y algo misterioso.

Shampoo escuchaba atónita - no creer, amiga no echar lazo? A tu próximo turno asistir yo jeje y ¿hablar con chico?

- me gasto una broma al principio pensé que era un fantasma.

Vaya, a lo mejor Akane gustarle - dijo levantándose - me voy a dormir ser dia duro mañana no tener 2 primeras horas asi que no despertar.

- Vale buenas noches.

Escucho la puerta de Shampoo cerrarse " ¿le gusto?"

* * *

En un lugar apartado, a las afueras de Nerima dos chicos hablaban en un piso, uno de gafas altura considerable y larga melena el otro el encantador Ranma.

- ¿Has averiguado algo?

- si - dijo el de gafas - las mujeres hoy en día son unas frescas, a la mínima ya están encima de ti, me gustaban mas antes, mas finas y recatadas... mas...

Femeninas - cortó Ranma.

-exacto amigo.

-Mousse, en vez de buscar mujeres, busca a Kuno y sus hombres, ya sabes lo que dijo el anciano cuanto antes se termine esto, antes terminara la maldición y volveremos a ser los de siempre-

- no amigo, los de siempre no, ya no estamos en nuestra época, nuestros familiares han muerto, nuestras muejeres han sufrido un destino cruel, ya nada sera igual, nos tocara vivir por el mundo errantes sin saber que algún día vamos a descansar, somo unos malditos cuerpos sin alma.

- Pero estaremos con nuestras mujeres para siempre.

Mousse le miro - Un cuerpo sin alma, no puede amar Ranma. Ya no sabremos que es el amor, yo no se tu pero he olvidado a Yun, ella se caso cuando se entero de que había muerto, no me amaba tanto como Akiko a ti.

- y por eso la mataste cuando volviste.

- todos tenemos un duro pasado, no somos monstruos solo somos inmortales.- Mousse miro a Ranma - la he visto.

Ranma sabia a quien se refería pero aun así pregunto - a quien...

- A Akiko, bueno su " reencarnación" se parecían tantísimo parecían la misma persona, mismo pelo, mismos ojos, mismas facciones...

- Pero distinta sonrisa - dijo Ranma mirando al suelo.

- Akiko no sonreía esa es la diferencia.

Ranma se levanto -solo sonreía conmigo, era feliz a mi lado, solo a mi lado...

- eso no es sano Ranma, tal vez ella...

- cállate, ni lo digas, murió por mi, me amaba y esa chica, sera parte de mi plan para traerla de vuelta.

- Planeas matarla para traer a Akiko, ¿y si ella no quiere esta vida?

- La guerra, esa chica morirá en mis manos con mi espada mezclándose la sangre de su cuello con la de Kuno solo así ella volverá...

Mousse asintió - lo que diga mi señor.

Ranma salio de la habitación necesitaba sangre y la iba a tener.

Mousse grito - pero recuerda esto ranma , somos inmortales, no vampiros no cortamos yugulares por placer, y yo creo que si al final esa joven no es Akiko te arrepentiras, pero eso es cosa tuya, adelante hermano, comienza la guerra de los inmortales, pero recuerda, si en realidad Akiko no desea volver, esa chica morira en vano, y tu serás como Kuno y matarás a inocentes por tu beneficio.

Ranma se giró no le importaba nada, solo quería terminar la maldición y a Akiko. Si esa chica debía morir, moriría.

* * *

Hola he vueltoo. Siento la tardanza pero las clases me traen loca. Bueno como ven Ranma, no es vampiro, simplemente es inmortal y parece que Akane no le gusta pero tal vez. Bueno el próximo capítulo se enredara y aparecerá en escena Kuno y no traerá nada bueno.

Saludos.


End file.
